deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Spider-Man vs Batman Beyond
Bob6114= Description Batman Beyond fought Spider-Man 2099 before and won. And Spider-Man fought Batman AKA Bruce Wayne before and won, and it's time for Peter to fight Terry AKA Batman Beyond. Who will win? Interlude Wiz: Superheroes, who always save the day and fight crime in light or dark. Boomstick: Remember when Spider-Man fought Bruce Wayne? It's time for him to fight Terry! Wiz: The protector of city, also these two are red and black animal-themed heroes. Boomstick: They are both strong and can kick their super villains' butt! Wiz: Spider-Man, the protector of New York. Boomstick: And Batman Beyond, the Future Batman. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour, and skills to find out who would win a... Death Battle. Spider-Man Wiz: Peter Benjamin Parker was born in Queens to Richard and Mary Parker. While Peter was still an infect, his parents was assigned by the CIA to infiltrate the Algerian based spy ring controlled by the communist agent, Red Skull. Boomstick: Peter then lived with his Uncle Ben and Aunt May, Uncle Ben got shot by someone... Poor Uncle Ben... Wiz: Before Richard and Mary's death, they gave birth to another child which is Peter's younger sister. Boomstick: Wait, Spider-Man has a sister? Wiz: Yes, Teresa. Boomstick: Oh wow I didn't know. Wiz: He never met her tho, anyway Peter lived in New York with his Aunt May. Boomstick: Peter got bitten by a spider, now he can shoot web and crawl, he is the Spider-Man! Wiz: The Spider Sense alerts him to personal danger, telling him that the attack is incoming and he has to dodge. The Spider Sense is near impossible to attack with, Peter claims it to be an Instinctive Ability. Boomstick: Iron Fist was right, Spider-Man is untouchable because of his Spider Sense! Wiz: His web was able to restrain the Hulk and the Thing. Boomstick: Peter Parker was a former scientist at Horizon Labs. Wiz: Spider-Man tanked an amount of electricity from Electro, survived a explosions including a Pumpkin Bomb, taken a beatings from Morlun, he also stopped a speeding train and saved people there. Boomstick: Wait we forgot to talk about Uncle Ben's killer! Wiz: We are now, the killer's name was unknown. Killing Ben made Peter's quite angry, Peter decide to follow the man who shot his uncle. When Peter beat the man he realized that he was the same burglar that he let go. Boomstick: Wow, that's pretty sad. Wiz: Spider-Man can survive the brutal fight with Green Goblin, withstood a blast from Shocker's gauntlets, and he also can survived being stabbed by Carnage's tendrils. Boomstick: But Peter has a job, he worked as Photographer. He taking a pictures of himself as Spider-Man for the Daily Bugle, for J. Jonah Jameson! Wiz: Spider-Man has like 5 girlfriends if I recall right. Boomstick: Yeah Mary Jane, Gwen Stacy, Black Cat, Silver Sable, and Betty Brant. Or even more, he is lucky! Spider-Man: Whatever life holds in store for me, I will never forget these words: With great power comes great responsibility. This is my gift, my curse. Who am I? I'm Spider-Man. Batman Beyond Pre Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLEEEE! Death Battle =Poll= Who will win? Spider-Man Batman Beyond Draw Result |-|The Irish VS Writer= Future vs Past.png|Version 1 Spider-Man Batman Beyond Fake Thumbnail.png|Nkstjoa's Version Spider-Man vs Batman Beyond is a Death Battle by The Irish VS Writer Description Season 2 Episode 3! Marvel vs DC Comics! Batman Beyond may have gotten lucky against Spider-Man 2099 but will he be as lucky against The Spider-Man of the main Marvel Universe? Intro Spider-Man Batman Beyond Intermission Battle Results Category:Bob6114 Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Superheroes' Themed Death Battles Category:'DC vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:The Irish VS Writer/ The Sayain Jedi Category:The Irish VS Writer Season 2 Category:Death Battles with Music Category:'Past vs Future' themed Death Battles Category:Bob6114/Halloween7's Season 2